


Dragons Under Our Feet

by TheLeaderWithADragon5oul



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HTTD 3, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLeaderWithADragon5oul/pseuds/TheLeaderWithADragon5oul
Summary: "No don't do this there has to be another way. Astrid please, I beg of you don't do this." Her gaze landed on his face, "I'm sorry Hiccup, there isn't another way. That argument is why a very pregnant Astrid ended up in battle. Follow Lynn a staunch dragon believer as she reads through, Jewel Hiccup's little sister's journal, and sees the hidden dragon world under our feet.





	1. Chapter 1

In editing


	2. Strange Girl in a New Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and gang have all been reincarnated. They have no clue what a new girl is say is true and judge.

She looked bored sitting in the corner away from everyone holding her phone. She was ignored, the last American exchange student was a jerk and they'd applied the same policy to her. He shot a look at his long time friend Cami before nodding to the shape huddled in the corner. Cami looked at him as if he'd gone out of his mind. "Hiccup I know that she new but she's an American. If the last one was anything to go by she is going to be really rude!" Astrid sighed before hitting her forehead against the table, "Hiccup as much as we love your heart this is ridiculous she won't want our friendship for us, it'll be because your dad is the mayor." Hiccup slumped in his seat he knew that they were right but it hurt to admit it. So Hiccup slumped down and listen to Cami and Astrid talking about the school's sports teams suddenly he remembered, "Hey Cami, any ideas on who is going to try out for the fencing team?" "Henry Haddock, don't give me that look! Your position and mine are alway secure we are the best on the team." Astrid gave them both pointed glares, she opened her mouth to speak before she was interrupted by two jocks. "Can you believe it! I knew Americans were stupid but this is awesome." The speaker turned out to be Scott or as he was more commonly known Snotlout. Hiccup sighed whatever he considered good was the exact opposite. "Hiccup, Astrid, and Cami did you hear the new girl believes dragons existed! She's dumb, like really dumb. No one believes that unless you're stupid!" Snotlout and the twins who had decided to show. They by now were laughing at the girl's expense.  
~The Next Day~  
Crash! Fergus ducked narrowly avoiding a punch, "You little bitch." Dagur screamed into the portly boy's face as he drew his arm. "Cower in fear you little nerd! Fishlegs is certainly a good nickname." Dagur sneered he was about to punch the boy's head. His arm was violently jerked forcing him to turn around. "How bout you pick on someone your own size?" An angry low feminine voice asked. Dagur startled as he looked in the angriest pair of eyes he'd ever seen they were blue with hints of green. Her hair was ginger with streaks of blond running through it. "I believe I will." Dagur snarled before he swung at the girl only to miss. Her strike came with surprising speed swiping his legs out from under him. She then turned on her heel to go to class. Everyone parted letting the seething girl go through. "This isn't over bitch!" "Yes it is Dagur into my office. Now!" Alvin wasn't pleased with Dagur.  
"Young man as the year has gone on your behavior as worsened considerably. We're not through the fist quarter and this will be the third time you've been in the principal's office. When are you going to stop fighting." Alvin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he looked at the red haired teen. This year was his last and so far his worst. "I don't see that brat getting in trouble so why am I?" Shaking his head Alvin glared at Dagur. "She didn't start this you and I both know that." Huffing Dagur stared out the window, "This isn't over you may have won this time but I'll make your life miserable."


End file.
